Pippy Diperson
Pippy Diperson From the earliest days of CLC--and even before, in the days of CLS--Pippy Diperson lurked in the background, commenting only on occasion. For the majority of his existence, people ignored him as a random lurker, but over time, he began to catch people's attention and they started asking questions. Much of this attention came as people began to include him in Photoshop memes. Slowly, pieces and details came to light. His profile photo was revealed to be a character from Too Many Cooks. Who Is Pippy Diperson? As people's curiosity grew, they began to ask Pippy for answers. He was asked to share a picture of his actual face, to which he declined, saying that his face had been horribly disfigured in a fire when he was young. This, of course, only fueled people's curiosity. Brian invited him on the podcast to hear his voice, to which, Pippy also declined. Some believed that Pippy was truly an unknown person, whose face nobody in the group had ever seen. But others were convinced he was an alt account, belonging to one of the CLC members. Hints were even dropped, indicating as such. The Hunt Begins Eventually, the desire to know overcame the group, and the theme was changed to find the truth behind the alt. Memes sprung up and the hunt began. Various members were accused, during the hunt, but no proof was given. Shortly thereafter, something very suspicious occurred, as Cody made a post in the Admin Chat, stating that he'd just learned Pippy was actually Jonathan Owens. Almost as soon as he had made the remark, he began booting all of the admins out of the chat group and adding them to a new Admin Chat, in hopes to bury the secret. And it worked--for a time... ...until the day that Brian Bredges opened Facebook on his Linux computer and realized that Facebook had not yet refreshed his page, and the old Admin Chat was still open. He took screenshots of Cody's reveal and had everything he needed to blow the top off of the whole cover-up. PippyGate 2018 Despite the admins agreeing that Pippy's info should be kept secret, so that the legend could live on, Brian went ahead and mass-messaged the leak to several members in the group. It didn't take long before the leak was posted to the group's timeline. Almost immediately, Cody began taking action to cover everything up. The timeline post was deleted, Brian Bredges was muted, Brian Bradges was banned, Brian was booted from the Admin Chat, and his admin powers were removed in the Facebook group, the MeWe group, and the Discord channel. Brian used his various alt accounts to protest, but those were quickly silenced as well. Brian was accused of having killed Pippy. Pippy Wept With everything brought to light, the real proof was finally released, as to how Cody discovered Pippy's true identity. Cody had supplied Tara with a gif link of his own, and used it to log Pippy's IP. This marked the end for the legend and mystery of Pippy Diperson. And Pippy wept. CLC Links (You will need to be a member of the Facebook group to view these links.) Too Many Cooks reveal Pippy's Fashion Show Who In The Hell Is Pippy Diperson? Pippy memes his master Pippy PayPal "I know who Pippy is!" Category:Clc drama Category:Clc history Category:Pippy diperson